


Beak Kisses [Tokoyami x Reader]

by Angry_Kitten_Bakugou



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy kisses, Oneshot, beak kisses!, calling Tokoyami 'yami', nervous tokoyami, slight tiny angst at the begining, sounds like 'yummy', tokoyami cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou/pseuds/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou
Summary: Tokoyami is worried about kissing you, and you assure him through fluffy beak kisses that you don't mind.





	Beak Kisses [Tokoyami x Reader]

You were ecstatic when your long-time crush, Tokoyami, agreed to go out with you all those weeks ago. You were his first girlfriend and he had lots of worries, but when he said, "We need to talk," in such a solemn voice, your heart fell. "W-what is it?" You asked, following him to his dorm. He closed the door gently behind him and sighed as he took a seat on his bed, motioning for you to do the same. "You're scaring me, Yami," you admitted, laughing nervously. Tokoyami took your hand in his, trying to comfort you, "I assure you this isn't as nerve-racking as it should be... Y/n, I really like you.. And..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Yes?" You urged him on, wanting him to just spit it out already, whatever 'it' was.  
"I can't kiss you!" The raven-headed boy blurted out. You noticed tears in his red eyes, and squeezed his hand soothingly. "I want to, but I can't.. I don't want to accidentally hurt you-" "That's what this is about?" You smiled, relieved. "Y-yes, what did you- no.."  
You hugged Tokoyami, and he gratefully hugged you back. You pulled away from the hug and smiled at the beaked boy, pushing him flat on the bed and laying down ontop of him. "Don't worry, Yami, We can try kissing whenever you're ready. Until then.." You kissed his beak, laughing as he smiled, and though you couldn't see it, he blushed as well. You kissed his beak again, and again, until you were smothering him with kisses. When you finally stopped, you both were smiling uncontrollably. "Thank you, y/n," Tokoyami said, wrapping his arms around you in a hug. You hugged him back as best as you could from lying down and placed another kiss on his beak. "Don't worry, you can have all my kisses," you rested your chin on his chest, and Tokoyami rested his beak on your head. You listened to your boyfriend's heart beat and smiled, closing your eyes to enjoy the moment. "I'm completely enamoured by you, y/n,"  
"I like you too, Tokoyami."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
